Mismasked
by Quartzling
Summary: The heart is a complicated thing. No one knows that better then Marinette Cheng & Adrien Agreste; the two teens who make up Paris's crime fighting duo, Ladybug & Chat Noir. A love square that's been complicated from the start becomes even more twisted when Gabriel Agreste's secrets catch up with him, his son is akumatized, and Marinette falls for the black cat.
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't been writing fanfiction that much lately. But I recently fell into the Miraculous fandom, and adore the ships so... I may continue How To Convince A Dragon Queen, we'll see.**

* * *

Miraculous. Today should have been miraculous. She watched the dangling tail, observed as it lifted into the air, disappearing. Probably not to be seen for a while. When it was gone and the trap door had fallen shut she let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he was gone. It wasn't that she didn't like him, in fact that was the problem. She liked him. Liked him too much.

Patrols had become weird. Uncomfortable. The friendship she had with Chat Noir was fragile now. Before his flirting had been a simple nuisance, but now it hurt. Now that she liked him, maybe even loved him, it was painful.

For him it was just flirting, nothing else. That was what she told herself. That was what she thought was true. That was why she kept her secret close to her heart. Why she kept it hidden.

She had no desire to get hurt.

* * *

Adrien leaned against the window, his side pressed to the cold glass. This was confusing. Love was confusing. It made no sense, had no direct answers. Was filled with what ifs. He'd been determined to tell her he loved her on Valentine's day. Tell his lady, his love, how he felt. That had not ended well…

But now. She'd closed herself off, become more distant. Always seemed far away. His flirting attempts brought grimaces rather then smirks to those perfect lips.

It didn't matter anymore what he did, he was already losing her. It was no longer a fear, something he could prevent by keeping his feelings to himself. It was reality. He had to choose, if he didn't tell her now, he may never get the chance again. But doing so could cause her pain.

He had no desire to hurt her. His lady love.

* * *

It was darkening. The sun setting. The daylight leaving. It would have been peaceful. Almost was. But Hawk Moth seemed determined to make it otherwise. Destruction would reigned in Paris.

* * *

She was on patrol. She was alone. Her partner hadn't showed. Blonde hair, a thin flash of green. Then it was gone. "Chat Noir?" she called, wondering if he'd decided to show in the end. There was no reply, but she saw a figure vault away, and she followed.

* * *

She was worried. Not because she'd lost them. No that thought barely bothered her. Normally, it would. Very much. But not when Adrien Agreste had been akumatized.

Though she loved Chat Noir, at the same time her love was shared. She'd loved Adrien since forever. Since she'd first seen him. True love at first sight was not the tall tale it was made out to be, it was real. Real as love itself.

She stood on the wall surrounding the Agreste mansion; she'd been here once before, a couple weeks ago when they'd fought the bubbler. Ladybug wasn't sure it was Adrien, but the figure had disappeared into the Agreste mansion and had the models blonde hair and green eyes.

Whether it was him or not. She needed to find this person. Quick. They'd been akumatized, that was for sure.

She began looking through windows, hoping to see some maid or cook to ask. Surely a house of this size must have some sort of household staff. Ladybug found herself staring into Gabriel Agreste's office. The Gabriel Agreste. The best, most renowned fashion designer in the world. She gasped and he turned around and frowned. What was this girl doing at his window?

The girl gestured for him to open the window, and finally recognizing her as Ladybug he did. "Sir, I think your son has been akumatized, and I need to find him. Do you mind pointing me in the direction of his room?" Gabriel's eyes widened. He did after all care for his son.

He cleared his throat and rearranged his face. "Yes, it's 3 stories above this room."

Ladybug thanked him and swung up to the third floor.

Instead of Adrien she found. Chat Noir? What was he doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

I have nothing to say...

 **Review Responses:**

Guest- I will

AnnabethChase - I am

* * *

She's kissed him once. Or twice, it you counted the one on valentine's day. But it didn't matter both were mistakes, hopeless flukes.

* * *

Chat Noir's legs dangled over the side of the building somewhat dangerously, but they were superheroes after all. Nearly indestructible and all that.

Ladybug's legs were neatly tucked underneath her. A sharp contrast to her partner's careless sprawl.

The red she wore fairly glowed in the moonlight.

He felt her head on his shoulder. He stiffened. He had no idea what to do. A moment passed. Then slowly he lifted his arm and carefully settled it on her shoulders. When she didn't protest he exhaled.

His smile fairly glowed in the night.

This moment was already extraordinary on it's on, but it was incomparable to what was to come.

He had his eyes closed. Chat Noir was a bit tired. Ladybug shifted. Then suddenly, there was the gentle press of her lips on his. The universe at this moment was gorgeously and beautifully completely right.

That was till this moment was gone, then it was wronger than ever.

His Miraculous beeped.

His _Miraculous_ beeped, and he hasn't used his power.

They broke apart and Chat Noir stared down at his ring. Ladybug was too busy blushing furiously to notice her partner's expression.

Something was wrong, now only a lone dot blinked against the black ring. He stood up and excused himself. Ladybug stared after him, relieved and disappointed.

* * *

His love. His pain. The hopelessness of it all. Then his father. His father had done this, finally pushed him over. To the brink.

 _And we all fall down._

This had all been long in the coming. But it shouldn't have happened this way.

He looked up, saw Ladybug and smiled. He swung open one of the many windows, to let her in. Chat Noir helped her in, into _his_ room. Never had he ever dreamed Ladybug would be here in his room, or maybe he had.

He wasn't gonna tell.

As now he might have to destroy her.

Destroy her to find out who she was, who that girl _really_ was.

He smiled at her. All normal. Not a thing off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

She was his target, the one he planned to shatter, yet in a tiny way she was still his love. Only a shard of the affection was left lodged in his heart, and even that hurt. Even that one bit pained him now.

He'd been weak, vulnerable, and now Hawkmoth had swindled his love and replaced it with hate.

"Do you love me?" he asked. A simple question. But the answer would decide the fate of a city. One moment could turn the future on it's head, that was how the world worked. It was the way.

Any flicker of a smile on her face was dashed with pain. "I . . . I can't answer. . . that" She'd learned to hide her emotions well, and that skill would cost dearly.

"It's true what he said," his words held no anger, perhaps they were intended to, but the sorrow washed it out.

Inches from his face, the glowing outline of a butterfly appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello sorry been busy. I hope you like this chapter though!

* * *

After finding an empty room he released his transformation. He hoped Ladybug was still somewhere on the roof, maybe even right above him. Adrien picked up the weary Kwami.

"What happened?" he asked. The boy expected a demand for cheese, but instead Plagg just looked wearier.

"I'm sorry Adrien."

"What do you mean?" asked the boy, his voice slightly panicked.

"You can never wield the Miraculous again. You can never again become Chat Noir."

The boy's eyes widen in horror.

"A few generations before yours, Chat Noir and Ladybug were in love." Plagg began.

"The trouble was now they discovered that they no longer wanted the other to risk their life in battle. They both gave up their miraculouses, and the world was in turmoil as Master Fu searched for new owners." He sighed.

"The problem was that new wielders only appear every few years, in time for when the current wielders retire. And so the world had no superheros for six years.

"It was terrible. So me and Tikki agreed that if either Ladybug or Chat Noir kissed the other out of love, the current Chat Noir would never be able to transform again. Then Ladybug would take on both miraculouses till the new wielders were ready."

Adrien felt tears slip down his face, it made sense that he was the one who'd lose his powers, after all Ladybug was more important, more beloved . . . .

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was barely holding back tears.

Plagg looked away, wondering if he's made the right choice, "I knew you'd pick Paris over your own happiness, and I want you to be happy. This way you will."

"But what about Ladybug?" the boy lashed out.

"She'll have both miraculouses, she'll be twice as more powerful." Plagg reasoned.

"But there'll still be only one her."

"She'll be fine, have you seen her fight?'

"Plagg, transform me," he whispered, hoping, wishing what he's heard were lies. That his kwami had some unknown reason to lie. But Plagg didn't. Nothing happened. It was all, every terrible bit, the truth.

The painful, dreadful...

Truth.

* * *

The butterfly still hovering above his face, he began to speak. "You," his words were pointed and sharp. "And the rest of Paris take me for granted. I will always be, always am in your shadow."

"That's not even the worse." His words cut like blades, slicing quick, swift, reaching her heart in a single second. "It's the fact you never even gave me a chance. Never even looked at me once."

Her heart ached. She reached out, intending to pull him to her, hug him, perhaps even kiss him, again.

The girl's eyes. They widened. Wide as the gleaming moon.

It was as if his suit was melting. Peeling away, the black running down his legs and pooling down to the floor. A black mess gathering at his feet, remnants of his past.

Her eyes moved from the floor to the boy. He wore what he wore before. So much alike, almost everything was the same, unchanged.

Almost.

Only it was gleaming. White.

His eyes…. Red. A vicious color. Red not for love, nor for ladybugs. No for blood and broken hearts.

He smiled. "Now I'm lucky."

* * *

He got away from her that night, she didn't have the heart to hurt him.

What would she do? What _could_ she do?


	4. The Moon Has Sung

Hey long time no see! Sorry about that, this chapter took a bit longer than expected

* * *

 **T H E N**

Adrien slipped off the ring and held it out to the kwami. "Here, take it," he murmured.

Plagg nodded, and carefully took the ring. "I'll be back," he said, and with one last sorrowful glance he left.

The boy nodded. He sat still for awhile, staring, thinking. How had life gotten him here, down this winding path. This path that seemed only to lead to despair.

He sighed, stood up and left.

Ladybug waited beneath the full moon, but her Chat had disappeared into thin air. Gone in a moment, one world churning moment, one kiss.

 **N O W**

Marinette went to school the next day, she couldn't afford another unexcused tardy. The noise in the halls was muffled and far away. Adrien's seat was empty, but she barely took noticed.

Adrien entered. Late. This was already quite unlike him. Then he glared at Nino when the boy tried to ask him where he'd been.

Alya jabbed Marinette with her elbow and she jolted, finally noticing Adrien. The girl's eyes widened. At the right angle, under the perfect light, Adrien's eyes looked somewhat... red.

Marinette froze. Images flashed before her eyes. Agreste Mansion. A figure. Green eyes. Blonde hair. Or perhaps the figure was Chat Noir, after all now that she thought about it the model and the superhero shared a lot of physical features. Maybe Adrien was just having a bad day? She'd be sure to find out just in case. Meanwhile there were more pressing problems.

The girl went right back to pondering the curious and dangerous case of Chat Noir. The day continued to be confusing and complicated, then one more twist was added to the turns. The principal came over the intercom to inform the school that signs of an akuma attack had been spotted, Paris was now under lockdown.

She jolted in her seat at the words akuma attack, that could mean only one thing. Chat Noir. The girl frowned noticing the empty chair in front of her.

"Where's my Adrikins?" Chloe shrieked. Ms. Bustier looked over, her forehead creasing with a frown when she noticed the boy's absence. "He asked to use the restroom a couple minutes ago, I'm sure he's fine."

Marinette was utterly and totally distracted, the thoughts swimming through her head were beyond jumbled. Chat. Akuma. Must help. Adrien. Save him.

Alya gasped and Mari quickly turned to face her friend. "What?" she asked almost desperately.

"Chat Noir. He's, well asked the girl who is Ladybug to come forward or he'll destroy the city. And his suit, it's become white." Alya's eyes widened as she observed the blurry footage on her phone closer. "He's been akumatized!"

 **T H E N**

Plagg weaved his way through Paris, careful to remain unnoticed. Finding the right building he slipped inside.

Master Fu looked up and noticed the kwami hovering before him. The black creature looked worn and tired.

His heart clenching he asked the first question that came to mind. "Chat Noir, is dead?"

Plagg shook his head and the old man relaxed ever so slightly. "Then what has brought you here?"

"It has finally happened," the kwami replied.

"Well it was inevitable." Master Fu held out a hand and the silver ring was placed in his palm.

"I understand you'll want to be with Adrien." Plagg nodded. "Then you may go."

 **N O W**

Of course she'd known he'd been akumatized, but his demands, she couldn't help but be shocked.

Mari would have given herself up, by all means if it would keep Paris safe. But she knew better, if Ladybug was gone who would protect Paris. Chat Noir certainly wasn't capable.

No if she was to protect Paris she'd have to take Chat Noir down, regardless.

His legs were stretched out before him, gleaming with their whiteness. Ladybug would come, he knew her, whoever she really was.

The day dragged on, Marinette felt her head droop. The school was under complete lockdown, there was no way for her to slip out.

Ms. Bustier had contacted the office to report Adrien missing, and some teachers had even gone to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

The class was mostly silent except for Chloe, the girl was freaking out over the fact that Adrien still wasn't back. Normally Mari would have been just as concerned, but she was too busy worrying about the fate of Paris and Chat Noir.

Later when Chat Noir seemingly disappeared the teacher announced that parents could now pick up their children, however the student's would not be allowed to leave on their own. Marinette's mother arrived about half an hour after. She waved goodbye to Alya and left.

 **T H E N**

Adrien slumped on to his bed, blonde hair hung before his eyes. He would never be Chat Noir again, he'd abandoned his ladybug to fight Hawk Moth alone. Tears forming, he slammed his fist into a pillow.

The next morning the sun rose and the boy opened eyes still aching from the tears of the night before. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair. As he stood he noticed the small black lump on the couch. Adrien walked over and scooped up the kwami, at his touch Plagg sprung to life.

"Adrien!"

The boy smiled weakly, "Nice to see you too."

 **N O W**

Marinette sat on her bed puzzling over what to do. She was free to leave now, but if her parents realized she was gone… she couldn't scare them like that.

But at the same time the lives of many were at stake. Perhaps she could reveal her true identity, then they wouldn't worry if she disappeared. But if they knew she was Ladybug, they'd be frantic every time they learned the Heros of Paris were fighting an akuma.

In the end she settled for a note that simply said, I'll be back.

 **T H E N**

Weeks passed, Chat Noir still had not been seen. The whispered rumors amassed, the press speculated, and Ladybug fought on alone.

Adrien sat before his computer, the browser opened to a recent picture of Ladybug. The image was like so many others of late, it showed her tired and sad. It was blatant that the absence of her partner was the reason for these sorrowful changes.

He turned off the computer and got up, he couldn't look at her anymore. Perhaps he'd go find his father and invite him to lunch, maybe just maybe he'd have the time. He's hoping was probably in vain, but these empty wishes were the only thing that keep him afloat. Adrien left his room with Plagg trailing behind.

Gabriel Agreste's office was tucked away in the mansion, almost hidden. The world famous designer was not fond of disturbances. As Adrien rounded the corner he heard low, furious, talking. He's first inclination that something was off.

For quiet and angry was not a combination Gabriel knew well. Loud and angry was more his style. As the boy drew nearer, more and more words grew clear. "...done everything...possibly"

Finally with his ear pressed to the door he could make out his father's words in their entirety. "You promised you would return my wife"—Adrien's eyes widened—"and protect my son." His tense shoulders loosened in complete surprise.

"Yes, yes, it's true that he hasn't been harmed. But what of my wife? She has yet to appear."

Adrien frowned, who was he talking to...

"Oh I see," Gabriel continued a bit mockingly. "You need their fine miraculouses. I'm sorry to inform you, but my son seems to have lost his, Oh great Hawk Moth."

At that the boy burst into the room, the kwami floating behind him. "Why?" Adrien asked, tears beginning to mingle with his fury. Gabriel turned his face shifting quickly to shock, he slammed the phone down.

"I learned you were Chat Noir. I had to protect you."

"How, by conspiring with the enemy that threatens all of Paris?"

"You would not be hurt, I have his word."

Adrien sneered, "His words are worth nothing. And what of Ladybug? What about her safety?"

"That girl is not my concern."

The boy, confused and conflicted, bolted from the room. His hurt a violent storm that soon enveloped him.

And with that, the very father who'd labored to protect his son drove him deeply into the arms of the waiting darkness.

That was the night Chat Noir reappeared.


End file.
